


For Her Eyes Only

by apisa_b



Series: Quid pro Quo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinktober, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisa_b/pseuds/apisa_b
Summary: Watching her neighbor during his workouts has become strangely addicting to Rey.





	For Her Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).

> I've been writing this for Day 1 of Pepsi's Kinktober, but don't expect this ficlet to be kinky. I tried - I can't pull it off, tough.
> 
> Many thanks to [Sunbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/pseuds/sunbug1138) for polishing up my writing.

Rey ripped off the band-aid and inspected the wound on her forehead. It wasn’t too bad, but she was going need to disinfect it again, just to be sure – the beam she collided with had been covered in dust and god-knows-what after all. As she turned back towards the cupboard that held her first aid kit, her gaze drifted downwards to the neighboring garden, and her breath caught. Her neighbor – her hot as hell, but alas, grumpy and very unfriendly, neighbor – was working out in his backyard, an occurrence which really shouldn’t have surprised her given his shoulder-to-waist ratio, but it was the first time she actually saw him engaged in any vigouros activity. What caused her jaw to drop was that he was doing it without a stitch of clothing covering his upper body. Her wound forgotten, she stepped closer to the window and adjusted the blinds so she could get a better look.

He was doing chin-ups on the sturdy rack Rey had previously supposed was for airing carpets.

_ One … Two …Three _

Rey had no idea how long he had been exercising before she caught sight of him; although his pale skin was glistening with sweat, he made it seem effortless. Her eyes roamed over his body and wondered if all the blemishes on his skin she could make out from the distance were beauty marks, or if some of them were scars. How someone who went to work in a tailored suit every day could get such scars eluded her, but some of the marks she could make out didn’t look like beauty marks at all from afar.

_ Seven … Eight … Nine _

He looked strong. Well, how he made chin-ups look so effortless was a testament to that, but that was not was she meant. His muscles were bulging under the strain, but they didn’t resemble the showy muscles of guys flexing in fitness studios. They rippled underneath a healthy layer of body-fat, and didn’t look like they had been built up on machines, but rather by working with his own body-weight. Rey was rather partial to functional training herself; she needed strength in her line of work, and made sure to work out whenever her job wasn’t a satisfying enough workout in itself.

_ Thirteen …Fourteen …Fifteen _

His form was perfect. He pulled himself up from the dead-hang in a single fluid motion. Rey could watch him do that for hours.

His face was set in stony concentration; his full lips pressed together. Rey had yet so see that mouth smile. Ever since she’d moved into the house and dared to approach him to give him a forewarning about the eventual noise because she would be fixing up the beautiful old house in the coming months, he’d only snapped at her. He had complained about the unruly plants that covered the fence between their properties. She had been non-plussed; she wasn’t the gardener, she was here simply to fix up the house. But she had taken care of the vines herself nevertheless. The task had given her the perfect excuse to not to return home for the weekend, thus avoiding Finn and Poe’s costume party, and the blame could be conveniently placed on her misanthropic neighbour.

After that he’d admonished her for where she had left her trash can, incorrectly it seemed, or for parking her car too close to his drive. Over time, Rey’s patience with him had worn thin, but, still, she had to admit that he looked good all worked-up over trifles; his dark eyes blazing and lips curling. The sight was very nearly worth being ranted atAs was the opportunity to hear his bewitching baritone, which Rey was certain would have had her insides melting if he weren’t using it to berate her...

_ Nineteen … Twenty … Twenty-one _

Rey wondered just how many reps he was doing for one set. His stamina seemed to be as remarkable as his upper-body strength, and her thoughts drifted off into a daydream in which he hovered over her while his body moved up and down. She squeezed her thighs together, as her center began to pulse. She clearly had neglected her self-care routine lately, or a man with such an odious attitude would not elicit so strong a reaction from her, no matter how physically attractive he was. Nevertheless, it couldn’t hurt to commit his physical virtues to memory for future reference, so Rey focusedon her neighbor once again, only to find him standing and looking up to her window, his dark brows drawn together. With the light on behind her and the position of the blinds, he obviously could see her standing in front of the window. Her skin flushed with embarrassment, and she jerkily turned to grab the disinfectant from the cupboard.

Rey knew she was behaving like a creep, but the following days she found herself eating a bowl of cereal sitting at her bathroom window, watching her neighbor workout. She was careful not to leave the light on, so she could observe him unnoticed. Sadly, the shirtless workout apparently had been a one-time occurrence, but even when clothed, watching him was a mouthwatering affair. If she were honest with herself– and she almost always was –she had to admit that his workouts had become the highlight of her day. Her neighbor truly was a superb male specimen; it really was too bad that he behaved like an utter asshole whenever they met. Yesterday evening, instead of a greeting, he’d barked out a warning regarding _ her _ debris being scattered on _ his _ immaculate lawn.

Well, to be fair, he hadn’t been entirely wrong. She’d steamed off the wallpapers in the upstairs bedrooms the day before, and as Finn and Poe had not been able to pick up the waste container before a thunderstorm hit the area, strong gusts of wind had picked up some of the loose material lying on top and blown it onto his lawn. Of course, he came home just before she’d been about to collect all shreds off his property. Still, he could have been nicer. Picking soggy wallpaper-shreds off his lawn together could have been a bonding experience for them, but he chose to act like a monster instead.

For the last quarter of an hour, Rey watched her neighbor swinging the battle ropes anchored on his veranda. Strands of his dark hair were plastered to his forehead, and from time to time he tried to flip them out of his way by shaking his head, causing droplets of sweat to fall down to his shoulders and back, reminding Rey of other scenarios in which they could both get similarly sweaty.

His calves as well as his arms were on display, and Rey admired the play of his muscles. He had nice legs. Not those spidery thin sticks some men sported, but strong legs with well-rounded calves and muscular thighs. Rey imagined sitting between those thighs, running her hands over the muscles there, higher and higher, until they reached–

“Stop!” she admonished herself, as she crossed her legs to get some friction to ease the throbbing in her core. She forced her eyes to move higher up, but watching his arm muscles ripple with movement proved not to be at all conducive to calming her libido either. Rey was willing to bet that with those bulging muscles he would be able to lift her up with ease. Her eyes drifted shut and with a sigh, she gave in, uncrossed her legs again and let her hand wander under her pajama shorts. If watching him work out managed to get her sopping wet, Rey couldn’t help but wonder what being touched by him would do to her. She spread her wetness up to her clit and started to rub it, imagining pulling down her neighbor’s shorts and having a good and close look at what was between those muscular thighs. In her fantasy her neighbor lifted her up, pressed her back against a wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist, and started to fuck her, using his delicious voice to tell her how alluring she was and what exactly he wanted to do to her.

It didn’t take much for her to fall over the edge, her inner walls contracting and tightening around…nothing. A painful reminder that she was alone, and not being fucked senseless by her insanely hot neighbor.

Sobering up, Rey opened her eyes and looked back down into the garden, where her neighbor was finishing the days’ workout by stretching. With a weary sigh, she got up from where she was sitting. The show was over, and she needed to start plastering the walls anyway.

Rey rolled out of bed and groaned. She felt like she had been thrown under a bus and stomped upon for good measure. She must have gone soft. If someone had told her five years ago that unusually warm temperatures would stand in the way of a good night’s rest, she would have laughed in their face. To be fair, Jakku had been hot as hell but it was a dry heat, whereas summers in Chandrila were humid – and Rey didn’t fare well with humidity.

When her eyes fell on the clock on her nightstand, her mood soured further. She had missed today’s morning fitness show featuring Ben Solo.

Ben Solo. That was his name.

She had discovered it when a delivery person asked if they could leave a parcel addressed to him with her. They had looked so miserable at the prospect of having to come back and deliver that one parcel in the evening that Rey couldn’t help but agree.

She had no idea what she had expected to happen when she knocked on Solo’s door later that evening. Being chewed out for daring to touch his parcel, maybe. Definitely not Ben Solo blushing upon seeing her after opening the door in casual clothes – well, casual compared to his usual suits – and holding a wooden spoon in hand. She held out the parcel, and hurriedly explained why she had it in her possession. Stammering out his thanks, he waved her in, but she declined, saying she could see that he was busy and didn’t want to disturb him, so she’d just placed it down on the floor just inside his door. A mouthwatering smell wafted out from his kitchen, and she hurried away before her stomach could embarrass her by reacting with a loud growl.

Later, while she slurped her bland bowl of ramen, she wondered what he had been cooking that smelled so heavenly...and for whom. Was he expecting company? Her mind conjured up an image of a faceless, elegant woman leaning over his kitchen counter, daintily tasting whatever he had been preparing from the wooden spoon he held out for her. Jealousy speared through Rey, closely followed by anger at herself for her irrational behavior. She threw her half-eaten ramen away, disgusted with herself.

The resulting hunger, visions of Ben Solo wining and dining a date, and the suffocating warmth kept her awake throughout most of the night, resulting in her rather foul mood as she stomped towards the bathroom. She’d left the windows open and the blinds up in an effort to let in the slightly cooler night-air , but it was now high-time to close them to keep out the heat out.. Without looking up, she crossed the room and only when she reached up to close the window, did she gaze out at the house opposite.

The two houses were built as mirror images of each other, so the bathroom windows faced each other. Rey had never before seen the windows open and the blinds up, but last night’s heat had apparently caused her neighbor take similar steps to her to keep cool, granting her an excellent view of his bathroom. Rey could make out sleek grey tiles and a huge walk-in shower. The one she currently stood had walls covered in an amazingly hideous shade of brown and featured only an old bathtub and no extra shower stall.

Rey moved to pull the window close when she halted with a start. The spacious shower she had so clear a view of was currently inhabited. Decency dictated that Rey immediately close her eyes, blinds and turn away, but the sight before her was simply too tempting. Ben Solo had his left arm propped against the tiles, his head was bent forward so that his wet hair obscured his face like a curtain. The water that rained down on him coasted lazily down his body. Rey’s eyes followed the path of the water down, and down, until her eyes finally rested on his backside. The shorts he usually trained in didn’t leave much to the imagination so Rey knew that he had a firm ass, but seeing his bare cheeks was almost a religious experience. She involuntarily licked her lips, and her core tightened. Rey kept her eyes trained on that delectable bum, and when she noticed how the ass cheek she had a clear view of was clenching rhythmically, she let her eyes roam to what she could see of his front, and her breath hitched. His right hand was languidly working an impressive erection.

She should look away, she really should, but she simply could not. If fate puts beauty in your way, you have to appreciate it part of her said – and he was beautiful like a classical statue. She’d say like Michelangelo’s David, but that wouldn’t do her neighbor justice – definitely as regards his manhood.

Warmth pooled between her legs, and she realised how wet she suddenly was. Her whole body was humming with tension, begging to be touched. By _ him _ , to be specific. Rey gingerly brushed her nipples to relieve some of the tension, and the sensation coupled with the vision in front of her ignited a life-wire that lead right down to her core, which had her gasping. His movements sped up and became erratic as if he could feel his audience’s reaction, and fed off it . He threw his head back, his whole body went rigid. Rey couldn’t help but imagine how he would sound moaning _ her _ name in the throes of his ecstasy.

Now would definitely have been a good time to close her blinds, or at least step away from the window, but he was so damn beautiful in his bliss that she simply could not move. This was her chance to see a man like him – beautiful, sexy, and so very much out of her league – in all his glory and ecstasy, and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to savor every second of it.

Suddenly, time exploded forward, Ben turned his head and caught sight of her standing at the window, his eyes and mouth widening. Embarrassed at being caught ogling him, Rey slammed the window shut, let the blinds down as fast as she could and practically leapt away from the window. She crouched down on the floor with her back against the tub and hugged herself as she processed what had just happened. She had been caught watching her neighbor, not just while he was working out, but in a very private moment. She would never be able to face him again. No apology she could come up with could ever excuse her behavior.

She might have no choice but to stop working on this house. For the first time in her career she would not complete a job she’d taken on, and that rankled. She took great pride in her professional reputation. No, she decided, she just would have to be extremely careful so that she would not run into him. She’d monitor his comings and goings, so she wouldn’t have to face him again. Resigned, she stood to get dressed. She cast one last glance towards the window, and froze.

Solo’s bathroom window was closed now, but the blinds were only halfway down and revealed a sign propped against the glass.

“Liked what you saw? There’s more where that came from. Dinner at 7pm, my place.”

Ben was doing chin-ups facing his veranda, where – as unbelievable as it still seemed to him – a beautiful woman sat, distractedly shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth while ogling him up and down with a hungry look on her face that had nothing to do with her breakfast.

He could hardly believe that for once things appeared to be going his way. He was not known for being socially adept or good at flirting (he snorted at the very thought) and had absolutely no idea how to approach his very pretty and, alas, temporary neighbor. The most obvious topics to him had been the neighborhood rules about the trash or parking, but in typical Solo fashion, he’d botched it, spectacularly so judging by her facial expression at each of those encounters. Once, when he came home in a bad mood after a particularly hard and draining day at work, he’d reacted completely unreasonable and nearly bit her head off for something that wasn’t her fault at all.

Given his track record to date, he knew his chances of getting her attention in the way he fantasized about every night should have been non-existent, but when he noticed her watching him during his work-outs, it gave him a glimmer of hope. When he picked up on her appreciation for the aroma emanating from his kitchen, he considered forging a way to her heart through her stomach. But then yesterday morning had very nearly scuppered all his plans..

Ben hadn’t considered that anyone could see into his bathroom, and he had been just as mortified as her when he’d regained his senses and realised he’d been watched while wanking; and not only that but watched by the very woman who had featured in his erotic fantasies while doing so. At first he’d been mortified, but then, not long after, he had been strangely aroused. 

The sign he had put in his window after she’d slammed her window closed at being caught red-handed (and red-faced with arousal) had not been thought through at all and was very out of character. He’d beat himself up over it all day at work - what kind of jerk must she think him, after all their previous encounters - but then she had knocked at his door at seven sharp that evening, he simply couldn’t believe his luck. His luck didn’t run out after that either, as she apparently loved what he cooked for her, and reciprocated his kisses when, hoping that for once he hadn’t misread the signs, he leaned in. His luck held when she squealed in delight as he picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom, where she was very vocal about how much she was enjoying herself as he reenacted his fantasies with her. It continued to hold when she didn’t get up to leave afterwards, but instead snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

He couldn’t bring himself to wake her up when he got up early to squeeze in a workout, but, when, to his delight, she appeared outside a couple of minutes later,and settled down to watch him, suddenly he knew.

He knew that he wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
